


The Clearly Drawn Lines

by Chiyagu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Except Reborn, Kinda All/27, No one knows why, Tsuna is cute all around, Tsuna spends time as a girl, but it doesn't really effect him, but its okay, girl tsuna thats still a boy is interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyagu/pseuds/Chiyagu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is sometimes a girl since starting high school. It's not a huge issue for him, surprisingly, except when it becomes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Tsuna’s first day of high school wasn’t supposed to be like this. This being, the fact that he was most definitively a girl. He also couldn’t reasonably blame it on anyone he knew. The 10Years Bazooka was in italy getting fixed, so was Reborn, but instead of getting fixed, he was getting some special study materials that Tsuna would dread. 

Also, there was the issue that Tsuna was really cute. Somehow, as a girl he was almost cuter that Kyoko… 

“Tsu-kun, your friends are here!” Nana called out. Tsuna sighed and pulled on his uniform, if Reborn made him go to school in all of the things that happened before, turning into a girl was not a good reason to stay home for the tutor. 

“Tsuna, you look different.” Yamamoto commented, cocking his head.

“Tenth has always looked good like this, baseball idiot!” Gokudera replies, turning away from Yamamoto and towards Tsuna. Tsuna frowned.

“Actually, I’m a girl today,” Tsuna told them, sitting down to eat breakfast. 

“You’re awfully calm about it,” 

Tsuna shrugged, “If I got too stressed about it, something worse could happen. I’d rather be a girl than get hit by a rival mafia’s thing because I was worried about it now.” Gokudera nodded.

“As expected of Tenth,” Tsuna grimaced at the praise. He stood up, he didn’t want to be late. He heard a rumor that Hibari is choosing to go to high school this year, and knowing Hibari, the prefect probably has complete run of the school already. 

“Sawada!” Ryohei shouted. The entrance ceremony had yet to start, but it seemed that the Vongola business would cause the school trouble. 

The rumor was correct, and Hibari was ruling with an iron tonfa. Surprisingly, the Kokuyo land crew had decided that they should go to school, and Mukuro was currently looking for Hibari. Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana had already found each other and were fawning over the now female Tsuna.

“You’re not a monkey anymore, congratulations.” Hana commented, grinning meanly.

“Tsuna-kun, you’re so cute!” Kyoko and Haru agreed, petting him all over. Chrome didn’t say much but her slightly red face told him enough. 

It seemed like the day would be very short, he thought as he heard Mukuro’s laugh and the sound of tonfas hitting his trident.


	2. 1

Hibari stared at him for an uncomfortably long time, longer than he would usually stare, before raising a tonfa, “You aren’t wearing the correct uniform, herbivore,” 

Tsuna raised his arms, “I’m sorry! This was all I had! Recently, I’m a girl sometimes! It’s not like I planned to break the rules, Hibari-san.” Hibari narrowed his eyes.

“Where’s the baby?”

“Reborn is in Italy, getting some things for studying. He’s probably on his way back by now, Hibari-san.” Hibari blinked.

“Fix your problem, or I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari walked away. Tsuna sighed in relief, Hibari never is sparing when it comes to punishment, clearly, Tsuna had excellent luck for the day.

-

Tsuna was wrong. Somehow, he had ended up in the strangest situation. He and Chrome were stuck together, holding hands. Someone wanted to play a mean game with him and decided to put glue all over his desk. His hand got sticky and he caught Chrome by the hand as she tripped. They both ended up falling and by the time they had gotten up, the glue was dry and painful to forcefully remove.

He could have melted it with his flames, but that would risk hurting Chrome, who was oddly unbothered by the whole situation. “We can’t let anyone see us!” Tsuna whispered just as Yamamoto came up to them. 

“Tsuna, the kid is back,” Yamamoto glanced at their hands and grinned, “So it’s like that. Good for you, Tsuna!” Yamamoto patted him on the back and left the room, leaving Tsuna and Chome. 

Reborn was back. That was actually a good thing. Reborn might not help him with his glued hand, but he would help him figure out how to stay a boy. Tsuna looked around for any hiding spots. Finding none, he left the classroom, bumping into a suspicious character. 

It was Mukuro. Although he had on the illusion of a classmate, it was clearly Mukuro. “Mukuro-sama,” Chrome greeted, cheerfully, forcefully. Tsuna might have thought more on that, if not for Mukuro’s direct stare at Tsuna and Chrome’s hands. “Tsunayoshi?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a girl,”

“Yes,”

“Interesting,” Mukuro laughed and took Tsuna’s other hand. “This is very nice, Tsunayoshi,” 

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply to the strange statement but instead chose to duck as a bullet came for him. “Dame Tsuna, I leave for three days and I come back to this behavior, unfitting for a Vongola boss,” Reborn puts his gun down, “You’ve glued Chrome to yourself, and Mukuro got jealous, right?” 

Tsuna nodded slowly, “I don’t think Mukuro got jealous, but I am glued to Chrome,”

Reborn frowned, “You haven’t done anything good since I was gone,” Reborn looked him up and down, “And you’re a girl now, so I assume you were attacked by the Verme famiglia.” Reborn sighed, “And knowing you, you haven’t been trying to fix it, you’ve been waiting for me to come and help you.” Reborn shook his head and lowered his fedora, “I’m not going to help you. You’ll have to figure it out yourself, but I’ll tell you that the Verme famiglia are all deathperate idiots,” He opened a vent and went inside. 

Tsuna groaned, still in between his mist guardians. “Tsunayoshi, the Verme have a gas that could be the reason you’re a girl,” Mukuro was leaning on him now. It was very strange. Chrome had gotten closer to him, “I don’t know how it works, though,” 

“Thank you, Mukuro.” 

Mukuro laughed.


	3. 2

Enma blinked at Tsuna, “You got attacked by the Verme and now you’re a girl.” He didn’t even give a greeting. Tsuna gaped at him. “Reborn told Skull while beating him up, and Skull told me,” Enma looked him up and down, “You’re oddly good looking this way,”

“I’m a guy now,”

“I’m not taking it back,” Enma nodded, “Adelheid got attacked like that before, she was scary as a guy.” Tsuna leaned forward.

“How did it stop?”

Enma shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it,” 

“What? Please tell me, I want to go back to normal, I don’t really like this,”

Enma sighed, “She built a house in three days and then injured Aoba. It was scarring.”

Tsuna frowned, “I don’t think I could build a house,”

Enma shrugged, “Neither do I, but if you need help, I can get Adelheid to talk to you,”

Tsuna shook his head.

-

Tsuna had turned back into a girl after a brief nap in class. The nap would have been longer if not for Gokudera’s shouting at the teacher. Ironically, it was a defense of Tsuna’s sleeping in class. 

Tsuna picked up his things and got ready to go, yawning. He would be going home alone, Yamamoto had baseball, Gokudera was in the teacher’s office, and anyone else would have made strange company. 

Reborn was still hidden, but watching. Probably from the ceiling. Tsuna yawned again. After another nap when he got home, he would do some research on the Verme famiglia. 

Of course, the challenge would be getting home. 

Hibari stood at the gate, looking for someone, and it seemed like he wanted a fight. Tsuna turned around and decided to leave from the back. It was more work, but not as much work as fighting Hibari.


	4. 4

“You have to do what you want to do,” Gokudera says, his primary focus on the book in his hands, but he was definitely willing to drop it, should Tsuna ask. Tsuna sighed. After a lot of research with no answers, Gokudera knew exactly what Tsuna was dealing with. 

“What do I want to do?” Tsuna asked, mostly himself.

“Get rid of the baseball idiot?”

“Become the Vongola boss?” Reborn had appeared.

“Give me your body?” Mukuro as well. 

“Eat sushi?” Yamamoto gave the most reasonable answer. 

None of them were things Tsuna wanted to do, but the eating sushi was the most appealing choice. Tsuna nodded. “I’ll eat sushi,” 

-

The sushi was, as always, great. However, it clearly wasn’t what Tsuna wanted to do, because he was still a girl. 

Tsuna yawned. “I’m sleepy,” Yamamoto cocked his head.

“Do you want to stay here and sleep?”

Tsuna shook his head and got up, “No, I’ll go home,” 

“Are you sure, Tsuna? You look really tired,” 

“I can get home. Don’t worry, Yamamoto,” Yamamoto frowned and allowed Tsuna to leave, watching him until he disappeared.   
Tsuna didn’t make it home. It could be said that he passed out halfway there, it would be true. But it wasn’t because he was tired. 

Reborn would really shoot him with a real bullet when he found out.


	5. 5

Tsuna woke up in an ugly living room. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. He had somehow gotten kidnapped and the binds were uncomfortable truth against his limbs. He couldn’t even say anything against it. Tsuna took a deep breath. 

Outright and unwavering denial could be his “mafia boss” tactic. If Reborn didn’t permanently hurt him for telling obvious lies. 

However, the only people that would kidnap him would be the Verme. A reputation as Dame in Namimori and being known as the Vongola heir everywhere else was helpful when dealing with others. He opened his eyes and looked to the door. Someone was coming.

Tsuna frowned. Unless the Verme was comprised of pretty boys, he was wrong. Hyper-intuition’s odd and specific disregard for the likely struck again. 

But they weren’t from Namimori at all. They were foreign and frankly, kidnapping Tsuna was a waste of time for all parties involved. Except for Hibari, but he welcomed a fight no matter where or why, as long as it proved interesting. And the types of people that went after Tsuna like that almost always were. 

They began to speak in Italian. Tsuna was really bad at speaking it still, but he caught a few words, like ‘vongola’, ‘ransom’, and ‘stupid’. Hyper-intuition or not it was not hard to figure out what was going on.   
Tsuna frowned. Would anyone, aside from his stupid father, pay ransom for him? He groaned at the thought of whoever they called coming and rescuing him, specifically how Reborn would kick his ass afterwards, or even during if he didn’t decide to make the event some kind of lesson and help the kidnappers. 

“Hello? Could you let me go, please?” politeness was key when dealing with kidnappers. They had removed his rings, and he was so exhausted he could only really heat up his hands. They turned to him and took a picture with his cell phone. Before making a call and telling whoever it was to meet them somewhere. Most likely where they were at the moment.

They didn’t know Namimori well enough to know that destroyed buildings from mafia shenanigans were an expected and ever increasing budget item for the Vongola’s care of the 10th generation. Also, there was paying off people for dead relatives and witnessing things, but Tsuna was rarely a part of those incidents. 

Tsuna sighed, wondering who they called. The phone was too quiet for Gokudera or Ryohei, and Tsuna hopes they didn’t call Ryohei, but they seemed too calm to have talked to Yamamoto or Hibari or even Mukuro. In all likelihood, they called his mom. A terrifying prospect. 

As a mafia wife, Nana Sawada didn’t fit too many pictures that would come to mind. But she would be the worst person to call. She’d tell Reborn, who’d come to get him, all the while, she’d get in contact with Tsuna’s father to say some slightly unkind things, and in next month, the man would come to visit his home for a day or two and Tsuna would have to deal with more attention from him that usual, and that was the best case scenario. 

Tsuna got his answer when the door exploded and Hibari burst through, happily beating down anyone that was in his way. Gokudera followed with a bomb in his hand and Yamamoto and Reborn. “Tsuna-sama,” Gokudera ran over and Yamamoto came and cut the binding. 

Once his limbs were free, Tsuna noticed how everyone that didn’t just come in was down on the ground and Hibari was gone. He was always the first one to leave when crowding became unavoidable. 

Tsuna nodded. “I’m tired,” and then the world went black.


	6. end

Tsuna woke up in his own bed. He noticed that he was not a girl. He couldn’t remember if he was one the last time he was awake, but he had already decided that it would be best to leave all mafia stuff to mafioso and Tsuna was not going to become a mafioso, so he would treat his condition as a curse.

After a few days of consistently staying a boy, he realized that he was back to normal. When he told his friends this, he received strange and pitying looks. 

Yamamoto laughed, “Tsuna, you didn’t have to go that far! We could have kidnapped you ourselves,”

Enma frowned, “I think Tsuna just wanted to sleep?”

Mukuro shook his head, “It’s much more like Tsunayoshi to want to be kidnapped.” Enma didn’t say anything in response to that. Mukuro was an existence that Enma preferred not to acknowledge. 

Chrome shook her head, “Mukuro-sama, boss clearly needed some rest. I don’t think he likes to be kidnapped,”

Gokudera agreed, “He works so hard, he must have been neglecting his sleep!”

Kyoko stepped in, “I’m glad you’re back to normal, Tsuna-kun,” With that, Tsuna was reminded of why he had a crush on her for the longest time. She leaned in, “Now Chrome-chan can call you her boyfriend for sure!” She whispered. However, everyone heard it. Tsuna remembered why he no longer had one. 

“Tenth! You’re dating that woman!” Gokudera glared at Chrome, who didn’t change facial expressions at all. 

“Now, now, it doesn’t matter that Tsuna has a girlfriend, it’s not like he has a boyfriend,” Mukuro nodded, agreeing with Yamamoto’s statement. 

“I’m so sorry Tsuna,” Enma commented, getting pushed out of the way by Haru.

Before she could say anything, Tsuna went down. The culprit being Reborn, dressed as a flower, “Dame-Tsuna doesn’t have what it takes to have a girlfriend.” They all nodded. If Reborn said it, it must be true.


End file.
